


Pickles and the High

by SquareBeans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke and lexa get stoned and they want pickles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareBeans/pseuds/SquareBeans
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Lexa get high
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pickles and the High

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing and decided to write this and decided to write about it lol I typed it up on my phone so sorry for any and all typos. I did send it to someone over anon on tumblr too
> 
> https://raccoonhearteyes.tumblr.com/post/628472755640287232/here-try-this-clarke-leaned-over-the-center
> 
> Heres the thing I based it off
> 
> https://raccoonhearteyes.tumblr.com/post/628377940560953344/yo-fucking-one-time-my-best-friend-and-i-went-to  
> https://raccoonhearteyes.tumblr.com/post/628378543933571072/yeah-we-did-and-we-ate-the-entire-fucking-jar-and

"Here try this," Clarke leaned over the center console in her car, handing Lexa a blue drink.

Lexa examined the bottle, reading the bright yellow letters that said 'lemonade' and '250mg THC' on it. "What is it?" The brunette popped the lid off the bottle with a satisfying 'pop'. She pulled the bottle back again, letting her green eyes wander around the label again. "Blueberry lemonade?" She questioned before shrugging and taking a large gulp. 

"Be careful!" Clarke shouted a little too late. "Its potent as hell." The blue eyed girl noted as she watched her girlfriend cough. Clarke reached over and grabbed the bottle before taking a small sip. She pursed her lips at the taste. "Jesus fuck I didn't realize just how strong it would taste." The blonde looked over at Lexa and eyed her. "Give it a minute." She smiled and leaned back in her seat.

"I don't think I've ever had one of these before," Lexa took the glass bottle from Clarkes hand and took another sip. "Other than the nasty after taste from the THC it's really not that bad." The brunette smiled and put the bottle in the cup holder. "Are we doing halvsies with it or...?" She trailed off.

Clarke shot up in her seat. "What? Half? Dude there's so much in there. That's like 10 edibles! You're a light weight."

"Psh like you aren't," Lexa grabbed the bottle again and took another big sip.

"DUDE!" Clarke quickly grabbed the bottle from the brunettes hand and held it away. "You're going to have a trip of a life time I fucking swear when you're high as shit you better not be panicking or so help me Lexa I will kick your ass if you complain and ruin my moment." Clarke took a big sip, but not as big as Lexas. 

Lexa shrugged and leaned back in her chair, "You offered it!" She rubbed her nose and rolled her window down, looking at the other cars and people walking by. "I think I'm feeling it."

Clarke snorted, "Its been like thirty seconds. You're a light weight but it doesnt mean it's going to hit immediately." 

"Fool! I know that!" Lexa continued to look outside. "Fuck I'm thirsty." She looked around in Clarkes compact car for something to drink. Stumbling upon a half empty water bottle, the brunette grabbed it. "My mouth is so dry how is yours not dry? Like what the fuck dude I'm so thirsty." Lexa opened the bottle and chugged the water. "Water is a god holy shit people need to know about water. Do people know about water? We should start a cult about water!" 

Lexa opened the car door. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at the blonde in driver seat.

"Are... are you really high right now? What?" Clarke was looking over Lexa. "Holy shit dude you're so high right now!" She laughed, tears streaming from her blue eyes. "Fuck dude that was so fast!" Clarke paused for a second. "Man I feel my fingers. Do you feel your fingers?" Clarke grabbed her girlfriends hand and pressed their fingertips together. "You do have fingers... man I want some pickles."

Lexas green eyes widened with a toothy smile plastered against her face, "pickles! Yes!" Lexa quickly hopped out of the car, her shoes softly landing on the pavement. "Can we get water? Water is a God send. Shit is bomb. Have you had water? We should start a water cult!" Lexa smiled proudly at the thought.

"Yes we can get water if you stop talking about a cult," Clarke locked the cars doors and walked over to Lexa. "Dude, babe give me your hand." Clarke eagerly reached out and grabbed the brunettes hand. "Fingers." She said, content. "Its like I'm you but I'm also me... but I'm also you. Do you feel me?" 

"Yeah I understand you," Lexa stared deeply at her blonde girlfriend. "That was so deep." Her eyes started watering.

"I'm thirsty!" Clarke suddenly announced.

"Water cult! Water cult!"

"Shut up with that already you dingus!" 

"Dont be fucking rude! Let's get pickles already." 

The two girls headed into the store, hand in hand.

Inside the store was bright, almost too bright. The kind of bright drowns out the darkness or light outside.

"Pickles! Pickles!" Clarke was shouting as she headed into a random direction.

"Wait I dont want to get lost!" Lexa stumbled over her own two feet as she hurried towards Clarke. "Oh minty gum." Lexa suddenly stopped and looked at a kiosk in the middle of an aisle. 

"Babe we're here for pickles and water not gum." Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled at the green eyed girl.

"Oh pickles!" Lexa smiled and rushed towards Clarke again. "I am so here for the pickles!" The look on Lexas face was determined. "My mouth is dry is your mouth dry? I'm thirsty. Can we start a water cult?" She turned towards the blonde girl next to her.

"We are here for two things..." Clarke abruptly stopped talking in the middle of her sentence. "Wait! We're going the wrong way." She suddenly turned and headed down a different aisle. "I fucking found them dude!" She looked at the pickles with a glisten in her eye.

"Oh pickles..." Lexa picked up a jar and put her hand in her pocket. "Wait I dont have my wallet?" She put the jar very gently on the ground and smiled at herself before reaching back into her pocket. She started to panicked, unable to find the object that held her purchasing devise. "Clarke! Wallet!" She stopped. "I can feel my face." Lexa smiled.

"Dude, babe, Lexa, my love," Clarke started. "I dont have my wallet either." 

"No..." Lexa let out softly. She brought her lips to Clarkes ear. "Maybe if we ask them nicely to stay here we can go get monies for the pickles. Sshhh dont tell her we forgot the cash money."

Clarke giggled at Lexas hot breath on her ear. "Did you call the pickles a her?" 

"YES MA'AM!" Lexa shouted very furiously. "Unless the pickles feel differently." She looked at the pickles on the ground and squatted. "Whatever you feel like is you. You do you booboo." She smiled and patted the top of the jar.

Clarke started laughing causing tears to stream down her face. "I'm with the biggest stoned nerd I have ever met." Clarke snorted loudly and hunched over, clutching her stomach. "You're fucking funny! Keep talking. I need more." She continued, laughing.

"What? Pickles are pickles they can be whatever their heart desires!" Lexa felt her cheeks start to burn. "Whatever we need money to exchange for the pickles to go in mah belly!" Lexa stood up and started walking towards the exit. "I'm leaving! Bye loser!" She shouted as she walked away from clarke. 

"What?" Clarke realized her girlfriend had left without her. "We might get lost! Let's hold hands! I want to become one again!" The blonde shouted as she ran towards the brunette. 

"Wait I'm lost," Lexa looked around. "Wait we're standing right by the exit." 

Clarke only smiled and held Lexas hand. 'We are one' she thought feeling the warmth between the two of them.

Once outside the two girls looked around. 

"Babe... why did we stop?" Clarke looked at Lexa. "God you're so pretty." 

Lexa giggled and ran a hand through her hand, "I forgot where you parked." 

"What?" Clarke looked around, slightly panicked. "Where the fuck did I park?" She let go of Lexas hand and looked around the parking lot. "Oh wait I'm over there." She pointed in the direction of her car. 

Upon reaching the car they sat down inside it.

"Fuck I'm thirsty dude," Lexa licked her lips. "Oh drink!" She picked up the bottle of 'lemonade'.

"Lexa no!" Clarke shouted but it was too late.

"What?" Lexa looked at the bottle. "This shit is nasty what is this?" She questioned before realizing what she had just done."Oh I fucked up... oh no Clarke! I drank more oh my god I am going to die from weed! I drank so much because i am a thirsty ho!" 

"Hey just calm down," Clarke took a deep breath in. "Just breathe." She exhaled loudly through her mouth. "Breathe my baby girl." 

"Say that again."

"Say what?" Clarke put her hand on Lexas arm.

"Call me 'baby girl' again. It gives me the feels." 

"What?"

"Never mind." Lexa mumbled and sank back into her seat, taking another sip of the drink.

"DUDE!" Clarke grabbed the bottle and put it down. "Stop drinking this or you'll fucking be deflated!" 

"That lemonade is nasty."

"THATS BECAUSE ITS TECHINCALLY AN EDIBLE!" 

"Woah... am I high?" Lexa held her hands up in front of her face before bursting into laughter. "Fuck I am so high arent I? I'm thirsty." 

"Oh yeah! We're here for wallets for foods and services." Clarke smiled at her, proud that she remembered what their original plan was. 

"Yes mother fucker! Pickles and mother fucking water!" Lexa jumped out of the car as fast as she could, smiling. "I am a thirsty people! Les go!" She started off towards the store, a slight pep in her step. 

"Wait!" Clarke quickly grabbed Lexas wallet and ran towards her girlfriend. "Wait let me hold your hand. I want to feel you." The blonde reached out to grab Lexas hand.

"We are one." Lexa said when she intertwined her fingers with Clarkes. 

"Your hand is sweaty." Clarke commented, glancing at their hands. 

"Yeah well you be higher than mount fucking Everest and tell me your hands arent sweaty." 

"Is there vomit on your sweater already?" 

"What? No, Clarke. I'm not wearing a sweater it's like 500 billion fucking degrees out here." Lexa started laughing uncontrollably. "You were making a joke. Sorry." She said stifling a laugh.

"How long have we been walking around for?" Clarke looked around at the people. 

"I... don't... know..." Lexa kept pausing in between each word. "Buuuuut... I want to feel that shirt over there." She pointed at a random blue shirt on a hanger and walked up to it. Lexa hummed as she rubbed her fingers on the fabric. "Okay! I am satisfied! I am still thirsty though." She looked at Clarke. "Woter."

"What?" 

"Woter." 

Clarke just looked blankly at Lexa.

"Woter."

"Ooohhh... ha... you mean water." 

"Yes my smart girlfriend!" 

Clarke beamed at the compliment.

They headed off in a random direction and stopped an employee for directions to the pickles. 

"Yo if you stay here we'll buy you balloons!" Lexa smiled and tried to shake the persons hand. "Just stay here. Okay? Stay! Thank you! But stay!" Lexa held her hands out and slowly backed up. "Stay!" She smiled when she noticed the employee standing right where they were. 

"Pickles!" Clarke shouted as they found the aisle. "Fuck yeah!" She started fist pumping and carefully grabbed a jar. "Gotta be careful with these babies!" She bit her lip in concentration. 

"Woter!" 

"Its fucking water say it normal you fart!" Clarke adjusted the pickle jar, holding it like a baby. 

Lexa didnt notice the slight insult. 

They wandered around for a few more minutes before accidentally stumbling upon the water.

"I got this!" Lexa flexed before grabbing a case of water. She grunted as she lifted it up and hoisted it on her shoulder. "I am strong! Fear me!" 

"Okay whatever miss commander," Clarke rolled her eyes at her girlfriend trying to show off.

Slight panic came across Lexas face, "My Wally!" 

"Why are you weird? I have your wallet." Clarke carefully pulled it out of her back pocket. 

Lexa just nodded and headed off towards a cash register. "Hello my good fellow human! I am here for the goods and services if you do not mind assisting us! We will be oh so humbled!" 

"Yes! We have a purchasing device that is made for your goods and pickles." Clarke beamed and handed the employee Lexas debit card.

"Uh..." the employee started. "You can just swipe your card here." He pointed at the pin pad.

"Oh! Yes my good fellow person!" Clarke stuck her tongue out in concentration and slowly swiped Lexas card for the transaction. 

The loud beeping noise caused Lexa to jump back, nearly dropping the water. "Why did it yell at us? What did we do?" Lexa questioned in panic.

"That's just the noise it makes," the employee eyed the two girls. "Recipt?"

"Sir no ma'am we are not cooking! Just water and pickles for us THANKS!" Lexa started towards the exit.

Clarke quickly followed behind.

"Water! Water! Water!" Lexa chanted as they walked towards Clarkes car. "That was a fucking great adventure. Let's do it again!" Lexa sat down in the blondes car, placing the water on her lap.

Clarke sat down in the driver seat and opened the pickles. "Here take one!" She held the jar up to Lexa eagerly waiting for her to take a pickle.

Lexa grabbed one from the jar and took a huge bite. "Hm... taste like plastic." She said in between crunches.

"What the fuck?" Clarke looked at her taking her own bite of a pickle. "Mother fucking delicious!"


End file.
